


Destinado

by orphan_account



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces no basta con amar a alguien para que el destino finalmente nos permita la dicha de estar juntos. Teddy Laurence aprendió esa lección por el método más difícil de todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destinado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia. Nada del universo de Little Women me pertenece, porque si así fuera yo sería L.M. Alcott y no lo soy.
> 
> Julie sé que querías un fic provocativo en la medida de lo posible y éste ha tomado tal vez otros rumbos. Espero que sea de tu agrado y que el final no sea tan frustrante para la niña que fuiste y aún conservas en algún lugar de esa cabeza talentosa.

Para Teddy Laurence amar a Jo March era parte de su ser esencial. No recordaba un solo día desde que la conociera en que la chica no fuera especial para él. Amaba a toda la familia vecina a la casa de su abuelo, pero eran la chispa vital y el aire de libertad que acompañaban a la segunda de las muchachas, las que calentaban su alma cada día que pasó lejos en la universidad.

Cuando regresaba a la casa por feriados y vacaciones, sus amigos caían como moscas rendidos ante la belleza y modos de la querida Amy, pero era Jo quien captaba su atención indivisa en cada oportunidad. Con Amy podía flirtear con naturalidad e inocencia a sabiendas de que la chiquilla entendía el juego y jamás dejaría que nadie se propasara con ella y eso le incluía sin cuestionamientos. Ahora bien, con la rebelde Josephine las cosas eran por completo diferentes. Con ella no podía ponerse en plan encantador o comportarse seductor porque la tenaz jovencita le daría un coscorrón y se alejaría riendo abiertamente la nueva travesura de “su querido muchacho”. Y aunque Teddy anhelaba ser el amor de Jo también supo ver que vencer esa barrera de fraternal cariño y llegar a lo más profundo de sus sentimientos femeninos no sería tarea sencilla. Básicamente porque Jo se obstinaba en cerrarle cada pequeño resquicio que el joven pudiera hallar para expresar o mostrar sus sentimientos.

No fue hasta la ida de Amy a Europa que Laurie vio su oportunidad de plantarse frente al objeto de su afectoe insistir hasta alcanzar la realización de su destino. Su decepción fue terrible al verse impedido a hacer nada por la nueva jugarreta de la muchacha al decidir esa marcha a Nueva York, que a todas luces era una huida.

Cuando fue a despedirla a la estación susurró quedamente como en confesión:

 _  
“– No te servirá de nada, Jo. No te perderé de vista, así que cuidado con lo que haces, ¡O iré en seguida a buscarte y te traeré a casa de una oreja!”   
_

Lo peor fueron las cartas que la animosa maestra le enviaba a casa plagadas de _“el profesor Bhaer ésto”_ , _“el profesor Bhaer lo otro”_ … Sentía irrefrenables deseos de modificar la ley que permitía la inmigración de alemanes casi cuarentones que se dedicaran a la enseñanza y criaran a dos sobrinos con nobleza y dedicación admirables.Contestaba con cariño cada misiva, no permitiendo que Jo pasara una semana sin saber de él, aunque la ingrata muchacha casi nunca le escribiera directamente, sino a través de su madre o de la dulce Beth. Porque una cosa era estar alejado forzosamente y otra muy distinta dejarle el camino libre a ese dechado germano de virtudes. Él, mejor que nadie, conocía el corazón tierno de la segunda de las March y el riesgo de perderlo ante la triste figura de un hombre pobre, pero honesto y cariñoso como parecía ser el tal Profesor.

Cuando llegó el momento de su graduación temió que Jo se presente acompañada del hombre mayor como sugirió la chica en alguna de sus últimas cartas. No fue así, pero sí le transmitió los parabienes del sujeto. Laurie vio su oportunidad resurgir con brillo absoluto al concertar una cita con las muchachas, sabiendo perfectamente que Beth declinaría y sólo Jo estaría esperándole a la vera del camino. El pobre chico era consciente de estar luchando por su futuro y en contra de muchas negativas que la mente siempre activa de la joven escritora era capaz de urdir.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata y de hablar casi como si la vida le fuera en ello, Laurie se vio en la obligación de detenerse y cumplir con lo que había venido a hacer. Al principio Jo trató de disuadirle, pero su intención era firme y nada le alejaría de su meta. Ni siquiera el que esa meta se mostraba a todas luces esquiva. Dejaría de respetarse si permitía que Jo saliera del soto sin saber a ciencia cierta la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Porque por muy joven que fuera y por mucha experiencia que le faltara, Theodore Laurence estaba genuinamente enamorado y no permitiría que nadie rebajara la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, pronto comprobó que ni todo el amor del mundo convencería a la testaruda muchacha de dar el brazo a torcer. 

Ƹ̵̡ Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ Ʒ*** Ƹ̵̡ Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ Ʒ

Dejar a Josephine March y partir rumbo a Europa fue sin duda el esfuerzo más grande que Laurie hiciera nunca. Pero hubo algo en la despedida, en las manos que acariciaron sus cabellos en ese último momento de debilidad que le susurraba que aún no se diera por vencido, que quedaba alguna esperanza para su causa.

Jo sabía que lo mejor era poner distancia y el bueno de Teddy comprendería al fin que ella no estaba hecha para el matrimonio, y mucho menos para el matrimonio con él. Como decía su madre: ambos era muy impulsivos y no sería una buena combinación formar una familia en esas condiciones. Además, estaba el caso de Beth, la adorable jovencita parecía calladamente enamorada de Laurie y si eso era así con más mayor razón ella se mantendría al margen. Pero no fue hasta que su hermana le reveló que sospechaba queera la misma Jo el objeto de los anhelos de Teddy, que la escritora en ciernes comprendió el error que había cometido.

No fue instantáneo, no obstante, un comentario compartido con Beth comenzó a apoderarse de sus pensamientos. Amy estaba libre y dispuesta a ser amada por un joven de buena educación y fortuna. Es más, en una de sus cartas dejaba claro que su objetivo era contraer un matrimonio ventajoso para toda la familia, dado que con Jo no se podía contar para ello y Beth era toda dulzura, pero jamás la verían en ese plan. Al principio casi no notó las alusiones a Teddy o al tiempo que compartía su hermanita rubia y elegante con el muchacho cuando sus destinos coincidían en algún punto de Europa. Aunque llegó un punto en que se hizo evidente que Amy pasaba buena parte de sus días en compañía de Teddy. Y no,Jo no estaba celosa ¿Cómo estarlo si ella misma animó al chico a buscar el amor de una buena joven y quién mejor que su hermana para ello?

 _  
Querida Jo:    
_

_  
Te escribo desde el Promenad des Anglais, un paseo bordeado de jardines y palmeras. Creo que Niza te gustaría enormemente. Hay gente de todas partes del mundoy en unos cuantos metros de caminata, puedes escuchar cinco o seis idiomas diferentes. Las mujeres compiten a cual más bella y los dandies no se quedan atrás. Nuestro querido Teddy se reunirá más tarde con Flo y conmigo para tomar el té. Vieras lo bien que luce entre tanto jovencito desesperado por llamar la atención. Estarías orgullosa de él al ver los progresos que realiza en su conducta y en sus hábitos. Sé que yo lo estoy. Hay veces en las que me mira como para decirme algo y luego calla como si de esa manera su secreto permanecerá oculto por un poco más de tiempo. Aunque claro que no necesita decir nada, en sus actos se ve nítidamente el afecto, el respeto, el amor que anida en su corazón esperando el momento para ser compartido. ¡Oh, Jo! Soy tan feliz. Es que Laurie es un sol de persona, no creas que el cariño me ciega y me impide ver sus defectos, porque no es así; pero considero hermana que seremos capaces de ver lo mejor en él y de esa manera ayudarle a dejar lo demás de lado. ¿No te alegra saber que hay tanto amor en ese pecho querida, queridísima Jo?   
_

_  
Debo dejar esta misiva aquí porque Flo me acaba de señalar que ya se acercan Fred y Teddy.   
_

_  
Feliz, feliz, felicísima, tu hermana que te adora:   
_

_  
                                                                                  Amy.-   
_

La pobre Jo en verdad hizo todo el esfuerzo por alegrarse con las noticias que llegaban desde Francia, Alemania o donde quiera que se encontraran Amy y sus tíos. Pero cada vez era más difícil. En principio, debía haber sido ella quien estuviera disfrutando de las delicias de ese viaje, aún no lograba reconciliarse con la idea de que un par de frases mal escogidas y una actitud rayando en la impertinencia habían puesto a Amy en el lugar que le correspondía a ella. Luego estaba el tema de Teddy. Tal parecía que el joven Laurence había cambiado el objeto de sus pasiones y ahora se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a la menor de las March. Cada día costaba más fingir alegría o indiferencia sobre ese hecho, porque tardíamente Jo comprendió que, sin proponérselo, ella misma empujó a Amy a vivir el destino que lógicamente le esperaba. Lo que más dolía era sin dudas saber con certeza que el supuesto amor de Teddy no era tal, sino más bien un deseo intenso de pertenecer al núcleo de su familia ya que no dudó en cambiarla por la hermana disponible.

El urgente pedido de que regresara a casa porque Beth había empeorado puso en segundo plano todos sus dilemas amorosos o de celos –incluso si Jo se negara a aceptar que ese sentimiento tuviera lugar en su corazón–. Ver a su delicada hermanita desvanecerse cada día un poco más hasta el último adiós, fue el dolor más extremo  por el    
que    
pasara alguna vez la muchacha. Se sentía sola, Meg tenía a sus niños y a John; mamá y papá se tenían el uno al otro y Amy estaba a miles de kilómetros. Le quedaba el consuelo de las cartas de Fritz, pero eso no llenaba el vacío que sentía en el pecho, ni le daba el hombro fuerte y cálido que la jovencita necesitaba para aflojar ese nudo doloroso que le apretaba la garganta y seguramente estaba compuesto por lágrimas ácidas que se negaban a salir. 

_  
Querida Jo:   
_

_  
No puedo siquiera empezar a describir el dolor que me embarga. Me siento tan perdida, si no fuera por el bueno de Laurie probablemente me marchitaría de desesperación. Fred vino y a sabiendas de la situación familiar prefirió callar sus reclamos amorosos, si esto hubiera pasado hace algnos meses atrás estaría desilusionada por no haber recibido esa propuesta matrimonial, sin embargo en este momento nada me parece más egoísta que pensar siquiera en la felicidad cuando ya no podré compartir mi alegría con la querida Beth. Tía Carrow, cree que la virtual separación con Fred es lo que me tiene tan apagada, según sus palabras, pero a ti puedo confesarte que no es eso en lo absoluto. Quiero ir a casa, Jo, quiero sentir el abrazo de mamá y dejarme envolver por la voz de papá… Pero no puedo, no hay manera y eso cada vez me mortifica más.   
_

_  
Continúo mi carta dos días después…   
_

_  
No creerás lo que pasó. Mientras te abría mi corazón hace dos tardes entró la doncella para decirme que un caballero solicitaba mi presencia en la sala de recibo ¿Sabes quién era? Pues sí, él. Me dijo que ya no podía seguir así callando un amor que es cada día más cierto y que la única solución que le encontraba a la situación era pedir mi mano a los tíos. Te imaginarás la impresión que me llevé. Teddy y los tíos consideran que es la mejor solución, ya que de esa manera podré volver como una señora casada en compañía de mi esposo y no habrá nada reprochable en ello. No termino de entender todo lo que se habló y se habla desde esa tarde, Flo está tan anonadada como yo misma, pero me informó que está muy contenta porque es un buen partido y según ella mi futuro estará asegurado. Créeme que eso es en lo último que pensé cuando de mis labios escapó un tímido “sí”.   
_

_  
Pronto estaré en casa, te quiere:   
_

_  
                                                                                  Amy March (por un poco de tiempo).-   
_

El doctor March quiso tocar el tema esa noche en la cena, pero Jo pidió permiso para retirarse cuando su madre comentó que tía Carrow estaba exultante de felicidad porque el muchacho era el mejor partido posible y que se veía a lo lejos el sincero afecto que sentía por Amy.

Ƹ̵̡ Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ Ʒ*** Ƹ̵̡ Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ***Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ Ʒ

Algunas semanas después la casa se llenó de saludos y abrazos, risa y lágrimas, cuando la pequeña de la familia retornó    
al hogar paterno c   
omo toda una señora casada . Detrás de Amy entraron Teddy y otro joven apuesto y rubio a quien Jo no había visto jamás. Se le llenaron los ojos de nuevas lágrimas al ver las pequeñas manos de su madre envueltas en las masculinas y bañadas con reverentes besos que el muchacho no se cuidaba en prodigar. Hubo una ligera corriente de dolor y anhelo en el abrazo casto que compartiera con Teddy y una mirada de extrañeza por parte del otro joven ante la evidente falta de entusiasmo con que le recibió.

– ¿Y qué opinas de mi esposo Jo, querida? –La siempre bien modulada voz de Amy sacó a la nombrada de sus cavilaciones casi escondida tras unas cortinas.

– Pues que tienes razón. Es un hombre guapo y parece tener la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros.

– Solemos bromear con que el rubio de nuestros cabellos confundirá a la gente y nos creerán gente sencilla y fácil de embaucar, cuando en realidad las cosas son bien distintas, sabes.

– Perdón, Amy, pero no te sigo…

– Tal vez recuerdes alguna de mis cartas en que te decía que no podía criticar a Fred por su cabellera rubia cuando la mía es aún más clara… ¿Jo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Fred? ¿Fred Vaughn era el esposo de Amy? Jo trataba de pensar en alguna sugerencia en la correspondencia de su hermana en que la chica hubiera dejado claro que se casaba con Teddy y por más que lo intentaba nada le venía a la mente. ¿Sería posible que…?

– Si me disculpas Jo ¿Puedo llamarte Jo ahora que somos hermanos, no? –El tono de barítono y con ligero acento del hombre en cuestión sacó a la chica de sus enmarañados pensamientos– Quisiera robarte un ratito a mi esposa. 

Una sonrisa entre radiante y llena de confusión que llegó hasta los oscuros ojos de la joven fue toda la respuesta que los recién casados esperaron para salir de la estancia tomados de la mano. Mil y una ideas llenaban la mente y el corazón de Jo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que una mano cálida la tomó del codo para hacerla girar hasta quedar de frente a la alta figura de Theodore Laurence.

– ¿Será que siempre deberé encontrarte escondida detrás de alguna cortina?

– Al menos esta vez no tengo ninguna marca en la falda y mis guantes sí son del mismo par, aunque no los lleve puestos…

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de aquel primer encuentro que parecía de otra vida. Teddy tomó entre las suyas las manos delicadas y con ternura y calma infinitas llevó cada una hasta sus labios.

– Jo… queridísima Jo… He tratado, en verdad lo intenté y si me lo pides nunca más diré ni una palabra, pero… Josephine March te amo y nada me haría más dichoso que compartir mi vida contigo.

Las lágrimas bañaban las femeninas mejillas y los ojos cristalinos quedaron prendidos de los del joven frente a ella.

– Eres consciente de que podríamos ser la peor pareja del mundo ¿No? –Teddy no movió un músculo, lo que la obligó a continuar– a últimas fechas creí que habías elegido a Amy y me sentí morir un poco cada vez que pensaba que me lo tenía merecido por obtusa.

– Cariño mío, túno eres obtusa, tan sólo terca como una mula…

– Así no llegarás a mi corazón querido muchacho.

Ambos sonrieron y sin más palabras se entregaron al completo deleite de saber que el destino por fin había conspirado en su favor, dejando que el amor inunde cada resquicio forjado por años de amistad en esos corazones que ya no eran más que uno.

Fin


End file.
